J.P. Romano
Jean-Pierre "J.P." Romano is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who doubled guest actor David Spielberg in the Star Trek: The Next Generation sixth season episode in . He received no credit for his stunt performance. Romano is related to fellow Star Trek stuntmen Pat Romano and Jimmy Romano. In 1986, he received a Stuntman Award for best action sequence in the action film Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins, which starred Joel Grey, George Coe, Kate Mulgrew, and Patrick Kilpatrick, and stunt performers Joel Kramer, Gene LeBell, Phil Culotta, and Tom Morga. Romano won two more Stuntman Awards. He has doubled for many actors, including in Nash Bridges, in 24, in Death Wish V: The Face of Death (1994), in Batman Forever (1995), in Red Dragon (2002), and in Collateral Damage (2002). Since he has started his stunt career in the 1980s, he performed in the adventure film The Goonies (1985), the mini series North & South (1985, starring James Read, Kirstie Alley, Jean Simmons, and Jonathan Frakes), the comedy Blind Date (1987, with John Larroquette), the horrot series Tales from the Crypt (1990), the sequels Child's Play 2 (1990, with Brad Dourif), Predator 2 (1990, alongside Janet Brady, Jeff Cadiente, and Rusty McClennon), and The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991). Other films he performed in are the drama By the Sword (1991, starring F. Murray Abraham, Brett Cullen, and Doug Wert), 's drama Far and Away (1992, with Barbara Babcock and Colm Meaney), the horror sequel Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995, with Mitchell Ryan, J.C. Brandy, and George Wilbur), 's Casino (1995), the comedy Dunston Checks In (1996, starring Jason Alexander), the two time Academy Award winner L.A. Confidential (1997, with James Cromwell and Matt McCoy), 's The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), and the television series Charmed (2000, with Craig Baxley, Jr. and under coordinator Noon Orsatti), Walker, Texas Ranger (1999-2001), and J.J. Abrams' Alias (2003 and 2005, alongside Terry O'Quinn, Joel Swetow, and stuntwoman Shauna Duggins). Since 2000 he worked on Dr. Doolitlle 2 (2001), Jurassic Park III (2001), Minority Report (2002, with Neal McDonough), Spider-Man (2002) and Spider-Man 2 (2004, both with Kirsten Dunst), Elizabethtown (2005), Poet's War (2007, with Pablo Espinosa), and all three Pirates of the Caribbean films (2003, 2006, and 2007, with Tom Morga, Theo Kypri, and Mark Aaron Wagner). Romano has also worked as stunt coordinator beside his performances and focused on this position in the last years. Among the projects he created and coordinated the action sequences for are the comedy Mob Story (1990, with Kate Vernon), the action film Hard Justice (1995, with Charles Napier), the television series That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1999, starring Melinda Clarke), and Dirt (2007, with Jeffrey Nordling), 's horror thriller Mortuary (2005, starring Denise Crosby), the drama Privileged (2008, with Brenda Strong), and the horror thriller Hangman (2008, with Howard Shangraw and stunt rigging by Scott Leva). External links * * * J.P. Romano at StuntPhone.com Romano, J.P. Romano, J.P.